peelfandomcom-20200213-history
17 March 1990 (BFBS)
Show ; Name *John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station *BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD *1990-03-17 ; Comments Sessions *None Tracklisting *'File 1' *Mellow Man Ace: Rap Guanco (album - Escape From Havana) Capitol *Benny Profane: Beam Me Up (album - Dumb Luck Charm) Imaginary *Last Option: Understand (album - Burning) In Your Face FACE 03 *Gregory Isaacs: Hang On (v/a album - Electrocutioner Phase 1) Jammy's *Fall: 'Extricate (CD-Extricate)' (Cog Sinister via Phonogram) @''' *Vandal: I Love To Dance (12" - The Laws Of Chants Volume One) Nu Groove *Stiff Little Fingers: 'Nobody's Hero From session #3, recorded 1979-09-03. (LP-The Peel Sessions Album)' (Strange Fruit) '''@ *House Of Love: 'In A Room (LP-The House Of Love)' (Fontana) @''' *Buttsteak: 'Wow Groovy Cool (7")' (Camp Zama International Ltd.) '''@ *DJ Spike: German (album - Tasteless Cuts) Blanc BLC 1 *Shut Up And Dance: 5 6 7 8 (12") Shut Up And Dance CJ9589 *Thee Headcoats: 'Branded Link Wray cover. (LP-The Earls Of Suavedom)' (Crypt) @''' :(JP: 'The king of 'em all.') *Gene Vincent: 'Well I Knocked (Bim Bam) (LP-The Gene Vincent Simgles Album)' (EMI) '''@ :(JP: 'I only met Gene Vincent once: he made a record for a record label I had called Dandelion Records, which was produced by Kim Fowley, who wrote the sleeve notes for the other record from Norfolk, Virginia! It's amazing how these things tie together in some extraordinary way. It cost an immense amount of money, rather more I think than it should have done. A lot of it went to Kim Fowley, to be perfectly honest, but I didn't sell a great number, but I was very pleased. It wasn't a great record, but I was very pleased just to be able to say, of course, I've got a Gene Vincent record on my label....shook hands with him once, and he asked me who I was.') *Countzero: Silent Prayer (12") Ozone Recordings OZON 3 *Sugar Minott: My Girl She's Gone (7") Exterminator *Fat: Le Père Du Scrap (album - Hit) These THESE 4 *'File 2' *M.C. 900 Foot Jesus With D.J. Zero: UFO's Are Real *Fall: Chicago, Now! (album - Extricate) Cog Sinister 842 204-1 *Force Fed: Disciplinary Action (album - Claustrophobia) In Your Face FACE 08 *Leroy's Buddy Gaither: Tired Of Your Line Of Jive (v/a album - I'm Behind The Eight Ball Now) Swingtime BT 2019 *Ruthless Rap Assassins: And It Wasn't A Dream (album - Killer Album) EMI 79 4424 1 *Cateran: Pale Blue (12" - Die Tomorrow) What Goes On WHAT GOES 17T *Gregory Peck: Wey You Ago Do (7") Jammy's *Inspiral Carpets: This Is How It Feels (Radio Mix) (12") Mute *Judge: Hold Me Back (album - Bringin' It Down) Revelation *Sun Electric: O'locco (Orbital Therapy) (12") R & S RS 907 *That Petrol Emotion: Abandon (7") Virgin VS 1242 *A Witness: I Love You Mr. Disposable Razors (12") Vinyl Drip International SUK 10 *Tracks marked @''' also available on '''File 3 File ;Name *1) John Peel's Music - 1990-03-17A.mp3 *2) John Peel's Music - 1990-03-17B.mp3 *3) Peel 138 ;Length *1) 01:01:20 *2) 00:55:06 *3) 00:46:57'' ''(11:33-31:28) ;Other *1),2) Taped and digitised by Eddie Berlin *3) Many thanks to Dirk. ;Available *1,2) Mooo *3) Mooo ;Footnotes Category:1990 Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category:BFBS Category:Eddie Berlin Tapes